1. Field of Invention
The invention relates particularly to apparatus used in the final packaging stages of food and beverage processing plants wherein a plurality of liquid-filled containers are enclosed within cardboard cases and the like for storage, shipment, and sale; and to such apparatus as may monitor the cases for full weight and integrity of contents.
2. Description of Prior Art
Containers of the character described are subjected to some stress and shock in their handling and movement through the several machines for automatically filling and closing the containers and depositing them in shipping cases. Glass and plastic containers are subject to breakage or cracking, resulting in spillage of their content into the case. Leakage cannot only damage the case in which the defective container is mounted but may also penetrate adjacent cases. Particularly troublesome are containers which develop minute cracks which secrete the contents slowly and the resulting loss and imperfect contents can be seen only after passage of considerable time. In other instances, cases prior to loading may have been subject to moisture or high humidity atmosphere which may impair their strength. Another problem results when the apparatus for mounting the containers in the case fails to operate properly with the result that the case is passed through the line with one or more missing containers.